Some Loves Never Die
by JessiDene14
Summary: Stefan and Elena have been happily married for the past 7 years. They have two beautiful daughters and still live in the baording house with Damon. But an old familar face comes and disturbes the peace. What happend when and old flame/flames rekindle?
1. Family Ties

Some Loves Never Die

Chapter 1: Family Ties

_AN: OK this is my first story so please be nice. These are events that happened after season 2 and part of season 3 (since only part of it has aired). Few changes: Jenna is alive, Rose is alive (the werewolf bite did not happen), Caroline is with Matt, Isobel is alive, Bonnie and Jeremy are together (the whole Anna/Vicki thing didn't happen), and John is still alive. Oh and Lexi is still alive! OK enough with this on to the story!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sat. Nov. 16, 2019 7:34am<strong>_

Sun was pouring through the slightly open drapes, warming her exposed shoulders. She was counting the breathes her husband was taking and reminiscing over the past couple of years.

If you told her that eight years ago Elena Gilbert was a doppelganger and the key to creating a vampire/werewolf hybrid army for one of the oldest vampires in history, she would have told you, you were crazy. If you told her seven years ago that she was going to defeat said vampire and marry a rehabilitated, brooding, vampire, she would have told you, you were insane. And if you told her six years ago that she was going to have twins with her vampire husband she would have you shipped to an asylum. But it was all true. Elena Gilbert-Salvatore had been through so much heartache and pain that she would have thought that her life was over. That she could never be happy. But today she was ecstatic. She was wrapped in her husband's arms, she had two beautiful daughters safe and sound in their beds, and she'd survived. She was alive well and happy.

Elena suddenly felt soft sweet kisses being place along her neck, making their way up to her ear to mutter a low "Good Morning" to her. She turned on her side and kissed those same lips.

"Good Morning," she replied in a groggy morning voice.

"What were you thinking about?" asked her husband.

"Everything," she replied leaning over and planting a big kiss on him.

At that moment she felt a large pounce and turned to see one of her five year old daughters jumping on the bed. She then turned to see her other daughter jumping on Stefan's side of the bed.

"Gabrielle, Miranda, what are you two doing?" Elena asked her bouncy bundles of joy.

"Waking you and daddy up," said the elder of the two, Miranda, happily.

"And why might I ask?" Stefan enquired eyeing his daughters before tickling them, sending them into a fit of giggles.

"Ha ha, Daddy you should know!" exclaimed Gabrielle in between giggles.

"Oh, and what should he know?" Elena questioned her daughters with a knowing smile.

"That it's a very special day!" squealed Miranda.

"Oh, I don't remember anything special about today. Do you Stefan?" Elena asked going along with this game.

"No, I thought this was just another normal day," he said giving Elena a little wink.

The girls stared at their parents in horror.

"You forgot our birthday?" the girls exploded in unison. It came out as a question and an exclamation. Both parents couldn't hold it any longer. They soon burst out into a fit of laughter.

"No, of course we didn't sweethearts," Elena reassured the girls.

"We just didn't want to be so obvious," Stefan added.

"You know these family moments are cute and all but some of us do cherish the thought of sleep," came a sarcastic voice form the doorway.

"Damon how nice of you to grace us with your presence this fine morning," Stefan said equally sarcastic.

"Good morning Elena, good morning Stefan, and happy birthday girls," Damon said officially greeting everyone.

"See, Uncle Damon didn't forget," muttered Gabrielle.

"Come on girls why don't I make you some birthday pancakes while mommy and daddy get ready?" Damon asked his nieces.

"Yeah! You make the best breakfast ever!" exclaimed Gabrielle.

"Sorry but it's true," said Miranda turning back to her parents.

The girls headed downstairs to the kitchen with their Uncle Damon in tow.

Elena was the first to move, making her way over to the huge closet to choose her outfit for the day. She ended up picking a long sleeved purple shirt, dark wash boot cut jeans and a white lacy undershirt with her brown knee high boots. She decided she would have enough time to take a shower since everyone was coming over later in the day.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower," she said turning to Stefan who'd entered the closet.

"Great, why don't we help save the water supply and I join you?" he said making his way over to his wife, planting small kisses over her neck and shoulders.

"You know full well it takes twice as long when we're in there together," she said returning the kisses.

"Yeah, but it's still twice the fun," he said kissing her before she could reply.

Elena sighed as she gave into the request and they made their way over to the suite bathroom.

_**9:15 am**_

Elena made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where the girls were finishing up their breakfast. She could see that Damon had made their favorite, chocolate chip with strawberries on top. She had to admit, if there was one thing Damon was good at it was cooking.

"Mommy look! Uncle Damon made Mickey Mouse pancakes!" squealed Gabrielle.

Elena looked over her shoulder to see a pancake in the shape of Mickey Mouse with part of his lower chin missing along with his ear.

"It looks good Sweetie. Is there any left for me?"

She looked over to see Damon flipping over another pancake in th air and catching it back on the griddle.

"Yes but the cartoons are reserved specifically for those six and under," he said turning to give her his signature smirk and a plate with a warm fluffy pancake on it. "Why good morning Rose. Didn't expect to see you up so soon."

Elena turned to see Rose walking into the kitchen with blue jeans and a short sleeve white shirt. She looked very nice but she always did. Elena guessed that it was a vampire thing.

"Good morning Damon, and good morning girls," said Rose cheerfully, ignoring Damon.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Well there's pancakes but I'm sure I can make something else if you like," Damon said giving his girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Pancakes are fine," Rose said

"Good," Damon smirked

"Auntie Rose, do you know what today is?" squeaked Gabrielle from her spot at the island.

"Why yes I do believe that it is somebody's birthday today, am I correct?" Rose smiled at the girls.

"Yay! She remembered too!" the girls cheered.

"Yeah, yeah everyone remembered but me and daddy we know. Now go wash your face and brush your teeth. We have a lot to do before everyone gets here later," Elena said to her unforgiving girls.

They ran off to their room, pushing past Stefan who was descending down the stairs.

They all laugh at how they almost knocked him over. He strutted his way over to his wife and gave her a big kiss before stealing part of her pancake.

"Hey! Get your own," Elena swatted at him but to no effect. He just sat there smiling at his struggling wife.

"Yes but they taste so much better when they are yours," Stefan said waggling his eyes.

"Stake me," Damon said.

* * *

><p><em>And so there it is! My first chapter of my first story EVER! I'm so excited please review and tell me what you think!<em>

_To be continued..._


	2. Days Go By

_**A/N: Thank You so much! I was for sure no one would even read this! For those of you, who are wondering, just to clarify: ELENA IS HUMAN! That puts her at 26. Everyone else falls into their respected ages. Caroline, Jenna, Isobel, Stefan, Damon, and Rose and Tyler (yes he will make an appearance here soon) don't age.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Days Go By<p>

_**1:30 PM**_

By one thirty breakfast had been cleaned up and long over. Now everyone was setting up for the party. Pink and purple streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons were placed sporadically around the room. The dining room table was set with pink and purple napkins, plates, and plastic silverware. There was a huge banner hanging above with "Happy Birthday Miranda and Gabrielle", again written in pink and purple. There wasn't much food, carrot sticks, chips and dip, thing like that.

The girls were outside in the gardens playing hide and seek. It was fun to watch them chase each other back to base and try and not be it. Both of them had chosen cute semi-matching outfits. Miranda's was a purple dress with purple and white polka-dotted leggings and black boots. Gabrielle's was a pink dress with pink and brown polka-dotted leggings and brown boots. Elena thought it was funny how the girls coordinated.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Elena walked from her spot at the window to see who it was. She opened the door and saw her little brother with an arm load full of presents.

"Hey Jeremy, get in here," Elena said helping her brother with the presents. When she turned back she saw her best friend/sister-in-law standing with her five year old son in one hand and a car seat in another.

"Hey Elena, We would have been here sooner but someone wouldn't leave the wiggles," Bonnie said looking down at her son Jaime Grayson Gilbert.

"It's okay. You're actually the first ones here, and besides I'm sure it was a very important episode," Elena said smiling at her nephew. "The girls are outside playing if you want to join them, Jaime."

Little Jaime tore off to the back door with his mom yelling to slow down and try not to get your clothes dirty.

"You're so over protective, Bonnie," Elena said ushering her friend inside.

"Yeah well my son's not half vampire so I get to worry a little more than you," Bonnie said grinning at her friend.

"And who is this?" Elena said turning her attention to the car seat. "Is this little Miss Savannah Monroe?" Elena said while picking up the sweet ten month old. "My you've grown since I've seen you! What has your mother been feeding you?" Elena cooed at the baby as she walked over to the living room.

"Oh you know formula and miracle grow," Bonnie said following Elena.

"Ha-ha, your mommy also thinks she's funny," Elena laughed.

Another knock at the door turned the girl's attentions away.

"I got it babe don't worry" Stefan called coming down the stairs. He saw that Elena had her hands full.

"Thanks Hun," Elena called to him. Elena resumed her conversation with Bonnie but was also trying to hear who was at the door.

"Hey Caroline, Matt you can set the presents over there. Bonnie and Elena are in the living room."

Before they knew it Caroline was walking into the living room with her son on her hip.

"Hey Caroline, hey Bentley" Elena and Bonnie greeted them as they walked in.

"Hey Bentley, why don't you go play with your cousins," Caroline said cheerfully. Bentley tore outside where he could hear other children playing.

"Wow Caroline, you're getting better at that whole mom thing," Elena said.

"Well some of us aren't naturals Elena. I can't believe it's been five years since we adopted him, feels much shorter," Caroline said relaxing into the armchair across from Bonnie and Elena.

"You adopted him when he was two?" Elena questioned

"Yeah, tiny little thing, could barely walk or talk. Kind of sad really," Caroline answered. She'd had the option to have kids but had turned it down. Caroline was a vampire so technically she could never have kids of her own. She' accepted this fact and so she and Matt adopted a son a few years after high school.

It's been hard though. All of the adults try and keep the young one as much out of the supernatural as possible. It's proven tricky though like when Bonnie closes a door from across the room or Damon leaves his unfinished "punch" on the table. One day they'll have to tell them but not now.

"You gonna hog the baby Elena?" Caroline said reaching over and taking little Savannah from her.

"Yeah, fine, okay," Elena said gathering her thought. "I need to find Stefan anyway." Elena removed herself from the couch and started to walk around the huge house. She finally found him in the kitchen with Damon, Rose, Matt, and Jeremy all seated in the breakfast nook.

"Hey guys, I was wondering where you two ran off to," Elena said glancing at Matt and Jeremy. "This must be where all the men retreat to, excluding you Rose."

"Yes but I've learned a lot by hanging out with them," Rose said nudging Damon.

"Well good we need an inside ear. Hey have you called Jenna and Alaric?" Elena said turning to her husband.

"Yeah and Lexi called, said she'd be here in a few minute," Stefan said answering her next question.

"Okay when they get here we can cut cake and open present and all that good stuff, speaking of I need to go get the ones from us down."

"Oh, I can get them for you."

"No I got it, besides I need to add something to them." Elena gave Stefan a quick peck on the lips, then ran up the stairs to their bedroom. They'd hid the presents in a trap door in the closet because the girls were so nosy. They'd gotten them matching outfits and a silver locket with an engraving of "Safe and Sound" in the inside. It was Elena's favorite song when she was pregnant and it kind of described her life.

She found the photos she'd cut out weeks ago to put into the lockets. The picture was of her, Stefan, Miranda and Gabrielle sitting around the fire their first Christmas as a family. She remembered how excited Stefan was to but presents for someone other than Elena. She also remembered how the girls loved the boxes more than the actual presents.

Elena was walking past the girls' room when she spotted something in the corner. It had been six years of messy rooms that she'd almost forgotten this piece of art. She turned into the room, setting the boxes on one of the beds and walked over to the drawing. She traced her fingers over the curved lines and read all the measurements: Four weeks 33", Two months 38", Four months 40", Six months 45", Eight months 56", and Nine months 61". She remembered how fast she expanded. Carrying twins was no joke, and to think it almost didn't happen.

**FLASHBACK**

_Six years and Nine Months Ago: February 2013_

"_So you're saying there's a spell that can cause fertility in all species, supernatural included?" Elena questioned her witch friend. "That's insane."_

"_Tell me about it, but when in our live have things been sane? It's in our blood to be different," Bonnie said to justify her point. _

_Elena knew she was right. Nothing in her life has been normal in over four years. Ever since she met Stefan her life has been upside down. But none of it was his fault, all of the event would have occurred sooner or later. You see Elena is perfectly human. Born and raise human even, but her world was supernatural, plagued with vampires, witches, werewolves, and hybrids. The love of her life was a vampire, her best friend was a witch, and even she was a doppelganger whose ancestors had been used in an ancient cure. And now here she was still alive and talking about starting a family. _

"_I don't know how Stefan would feel. It's been a year since we killed Klaus but the damage he caused is still there. I mean Stefan's humanity was shattered. He's still trying to regain it."_

"_Yeah but I know how much you want a family Elena. You have such a strong maternal instinct. I just don't want that option taken from you."_

"_Yeah I guess, I'll talk to Stefan about it," Elena said taking a sip of her coffee. "Was this the 'opportunity' Caroline turned down?" Elena knew her friend had said something about being able to have kids but she couldn't remember what she'd said._

"_Yeah but she was just starting to apply for that adoption. She had her mind set on that and didn't want to be distracted by anything," Bonnie said._

"_Makes sense, it's been awhile sense any of us could breathe easily." Just then Elena's phone went off._

"_It's Stefan. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Bonnie," Elena said getting up from the table and waving at her best friend/ soon-to-be-sister-in-law._

_Elena made it back to the boarding house and found it to be disturbingly quiet. She ran up the stairs to Stefan's room and found it to be empty._

"_Stefan?" Elena called out, "Stefan? Hello where'd you go?" She turned around a few time before she felt a familiar pair of arms grab her and tackle her onto the bed._

"_Hello, beautiful," Stefan said while leaning down and giving Elena a kiss._

"_Well someone's on a good mood," Elena exclaimed kissing him back._

"_I missed you and I have some good news," he said._

"_Me too, well not new more like info, but you go first."_

"_Okay, well you remember my friend Lexi right?" Elena nodded remembering the blonde vampire. "She's coming to visit!" _

"_That's great. It'll be good to have someone here that you can talk to," Elena said._

"_What are you talking about? I talk to you."_

"_Yeah I know, but I also know that you're still recovering. What I mean is you'll have someone to console you. Someone who's seen you in your darkest time," Elena said. _

_Lexi was Stefan's oldest friend. She'd helped him each time he'd gone off the rails. Now he was back on, but still not fully over what happened._

"_I understand," Stefan said. That was all he could say._

_They lay there in silence for a moment before Stefan remembered Elena had "info."_

"_What were you going to tell me earlier?" Stefan questioned._

"_Huh? What? Oh right it's nothing now," Elena said trying to get out of it._

"_Well it was something before, why don't you tell me?" Stefan pressed._

"_Okay, we've been married for a little over three months so I don't know if this is too soon or not," Elena said hesitant to finish, "but while I was talking to Bonnie today she brought up that she's found a spell that can cause fertility in all species," Elena paused and looked up at Stefan, "supernatural included."_

_Stefan had to think for a second before he caught on. He sat up and started pacing the floor._

"_I knew you'd freak, but I told Bonnie I'd ask you. She was going to test it on Caroline but she said no. Oh forget it. Pretend like I didn't say anything," Elena said. She'd known that after everything that had happened, things would be different. How silly to think of having kids._

"_No it's not that I just need time to…to…think about what you're asking," Stefan said glancing over at Elena. _

"_Once I was turned I knew I couldn't have kids. Was I sad, yes? But I got over it. Now to have that option after one-hundred and sixty three years… I just need time to think," he said leaving the room._

_Elena felt like crying. Even though her head said don't get your hopes up but deep down she'd really wanted Stefan to agree with this. Now she was let down. Denied the one thing she could have with someone other than the one she loved. She just lay there now hoping Stefan would return soon._

_Downstairs Stefan Found Damon's secret stash of the good stuff. Industrial strength alcohol, that's what he needed. Stefan sat down on the couch and just stared at the empty fireplace. The house was quiet. Damon and Rose were gone. Who knew they'd be back._

_While in his mid-drunk state Stefan started pounding himself with questions. "How could she ask something like this?" "What if I go off the rails again?" "What if the child kills her?" "What if the _child _was killed?" and last and most important, "Could I even be a father after what I've done?" His life flashed before his eyes. All the bad parts at least. _

_He was so absorbed by his thoughts that he didn't hear the whoosh of air around him. Once it happened again his senses picked up. He stood up, placing his glass on the coffee table and called out a loud "Hello." There was another whoosh, this time with a scent. "Lexi, I know it's you. You should tone the perfume a notch."_

_Before her knew it Stefan was flat on his back with a very frightening vampire looking over him._

"_I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice my presence." Lexi smiled as she helped her friend off the floor._

"_Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or will there be a game of twenty questions?" she questioned. Lexi sat down on the couch and took a sip of the alcohol still resting on the table._

"_What makes you think something's wrong?" Stefan said taking back his glass and downing the rest if the drink. _

"_Well for one you're not all lovey-dovey with your wife and two you pulled out the strong stuff, so spill," she said swatting the cushion next to her. Stefan came and sat down, leaning his heads back in the process._

_He took a deep sigh before saying, "Elena wants a family."_

"_She has you doesn't she?" Lexi inquired._

"_Yeah she does but she wants kids," Stefan said being more obvious._

"_Well since vampires can't procreate, it looks like adoption."_

"_Actually, her friend Bonnie, you know the Bennett, found a spell that can cause fertility in people like us," Stefan countered his friend._

_Lexi gave a small gasp, but her expression went from excitement to concern in the blink of an eye. _

"_Yeah, I know. I don't know what to do. I mean I want to make Elena happy but I'm afraid of what will happen. What if I can't be a good father because of Klaus? I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her or the child," Stefan said. He was so overwhelmed by his thoughts, he didn't even notice when Lexi moved around to look him square in the eye._

"_Now you look at me," she said with a stern tone. "You are the luckiest bastard there is. Elena is so lucky that she has you. So is any children that you may or may not have," Lexi lifted her friends head so he was looking at her. "There are thousands of worse things you could have done. If you let what Klaus did control your future then he's winning."_

"_No Lexi he's alrea…"_

"_No he hasn't," Lexi interrupted him. "Stefan Klaus is dead, but the game continues. If you let the past dictate your future, then you're letting yourself lose. Days go by and you live through them. If Elena wants to have your child, then go for it. The worst that could happen is she leaves you," Lexi said wrapping up her speech. She waited for Stefan's response. _

_Stefan just sighed, too many things to think about and not enough alcohol. "I'll think about it." He sighed and got up to refill his glass._

Five Days Later

_Elena sat on the couch flipping through a magazine. She wasn't really interested in what it had to say about beauty products and hairstyling tips. Stefan and Lexi had left little over two hours ago to go hunting and Damon and Rose were still not back, so the house was empty. Elena got up and walked over to the kitchen to start making her lunch. She wasn't very hungry so a sandwich and chips would tide her over._

_She was just finishing cleaning up the kitchen when she heard the front door open._

"_Elena, you home?" Stefan called out._

"_Yeah in the kitchen," before she knew it Stefan was standing right in front of her, crushing his lips to hers._

"_Whoa, someone's happy today," Elena smiled and kissed her husband back with equal force._

"_I've been thinking," Stefan said pulling away._

"_Uh oh, Should I be scared?" Elena said playfully. _

"_No it's about what you said the other day. I was freaked out, but it wasn't by the question it was because of what would happen after. You know the future," Stefan said walking around to sit on one of the bar stools. _

"_Look Stefan, forget about it. It's too much to ask…" Elena started to say. _

"_No it's not. Why should you be held back because of me? You could have had anyone in this world, but you choose me," Stefan said as he looked into Elena's big brown beautiful eyes. Elena walked over and sat on the opposite stool. _

"_That's right. I choose you because I was willing to give up everything for you. I love you Stefan and you're enough for me."_

"_But I want to give you everything Elena. It may not make up for everything but it's a start. I know you want a family, so do I. I want to try. If Bonnie can do the spell then I'm willing to try."_

_Stefan looked up to see Elena just staring at him._

"_Elena? Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah!" Elena exclaimed coming out of her daze._

"_Elena, I'm trying to say that I want you to have my child. I want to be a real family."_

"_Oh my gosh, Stefan yes, yes, a million times yes!" Elena jumped up and gave him a big hug and kiss._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you…." Elena said in between kisses._

"_Don't thank me yet. Go call Bonnie and tell her we're willing to be her guinea pigs."_

_Stefan watched as Elena ran up the stairs to grab her phone. Wow they were going to be family. _

**_Days go by  
>I can feel 'em flying<br>_****_ like a hand out the window  
>in the the wind the cars go by...<br>Yeah it's all we've been given,  
>So you better start livin' right now<br>'Cause days go by..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ok so here's Chapter 2. Expect Chapter 3 sometime soon. It will be a continuation of the flashback. Oh and who enjoyed Thursday's episode. I was in TEARS! No spoilers for those who haven't seen it just know that it was sad. OK Bye Now!**_


	3. Safe and Sound

_**Ok Guys! I'm back. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever but life has been throwing some hard balls. We just got temporary custody of my sister's kids, all under the age of 6. It's been exhausting. But I do have good news. I already have chapter 4 written and I'm currently working on chapter 5. Expect them soon! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this! Except for the kids. All rights go to L.J. Smith, Julie Plec, and Kevin Williamson.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Safe and Sound<strong>_

**4 months later- Friday, June 14, 2013  
><strong>**4months + 3 weeks pregnant, 39 ½ inches**

"_Stefan, where's the Dr. Pepper?" Elena called out into the large house. She was four months pregnant and had the weirdest cravings. First it was pickle, then it was root beer, now its barbeque sandwiched and Dr. Pepper. The kid couldn't make it' mind up. One week Elena loved something the next it was making her sick. _

"_I don't know, I just bought a case four days ago," Stefan said coming into the kitchen._

"_Well now there's none," Elena said slamming the fridge door. "Come on, we're going to be the appointment. Just remind me to pick up another case on our way back." She turned and headed straight for the door. Before Elena could make it out the door a shadowy figure stepped into her path with an even shadier smirk._

"_Damon, it's nice to see you. It's been what, six months?" Elena said to her cocky-brother-in law._

"_No, try four and I see a lot has changed," Damon said eyeing Elena's growing bump. "I see someone's been naughty." _

"_I don't have time for this, I have to go. We'll explain later. Stefan come on."_

"_Yeah, here I come. Oh hey Damon, long time no see," Stefan said walking into the foyer._

"_Do you want to explain how she's pregnant?" Damon said yanking his thumb in Elena's direction._

"_Can't right now, gotta go," Stefan ushered Elena out and into the car._

"_You know he'll never believe us, right?" Stefan questioned._

"_I know, but I love a challenge," Elena said kissing Stefan on the cheek._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_They made it to the doctor's office with seconds to spare. Elena checked herself in and waited a few minutes before a nurse called them back._

"_Dr. Forbes will be with you momentarily," the nurse said before exiting._

"_Are you nervous?" Stefan asked._

"_Yeah a little, I just want to know that it's healthy and safe," Elena answered. She looked around the room and saw it looked bland. It had tan walls with only a few pictures of flowers here and there and a pink vase of flowers. "Being here makes it real, I guess it is. Are you nervous?"_

"_To be honest, I'm terrified. It does make it real, being here, but also surreal that it's happening," Stefan said leaning his head down a little. He only looks up when he hears Elena start to chuckle. "What's funny?" _

"_Nothing, it's just, I think all dads think that, whether they're human or not. It's just instinct." Elena leaned over and gave Stefan a deep kiss. It was Stefan to break it._

"_I love you, you know that. And I will protect you and this child."_

"_I love you too and I believe you. Nothing can hurt us now."_

_Stefan laughed the leaned over and gave Elena another deep kiss. It was soon interrupted by Dr. Forbes's entrance._

"_Now you two, that's how you ended up here," Dr. Forbes announced. "How are you today Elena?"_

"_I'm fine, pregnant, but fine," Elena smiled._

"_That's good to hear, no cramps or spotting or anything?"_

"_None that I'm aware of."_

"_Good, well I'm going to hook you up to the heart monitor so we can hear that pretty little baby, then we'll take a sonogram."_

_Once Elena was hooked up, Dr. Forbes left to go get some paper work. Elena and Stefan were left to listen to their child's hear. It sounded off, but it could have been the fact that the child was half vampire. Elena didn't think too much about it._

_Dr. Forbes came back in after about five minutes and read the sheet that has printed off._

"_Hmm…" Dr. Forbes muttered._

"_That better be a good 'Hmm…' Dr. Forbes," Stefan joked._

"_Depending on how you look at it, it's very good. I just need the sonogram to be sure." Dr. Forbes left and then came back with heavy machinery. She squirted the cool gel on Elena's stomach and then started to move the remote around. Elena could see two globs, but thought it was part of the baby._

"_Just what I thought," Dr. Forbes said. "How far along are you?"_

"_Four months and a few weeks, why?" Elena questioned a little worried._

"_Well it looks as if you and Stefan got a two-for-one deal. Sometimes the monitor doesn't pick it up, but it looks as if you are carrying twins Elena," She paused and turned to look at them, "Congratulations you two." _

_Elena just stared at Dr. Forbes for a second._

"_You're saying that there are two instead of one?" Stefan asked not believing it._

"_That's typically what twins mean Mr. Salvatore," Dr. Forbes said look at him questionably. She looked _

_over to see Elena just staring at the monitor. "Elena, are you okay?" _

_Elena was quiet. What could she say? Here she thought she couldn't have kids and now she's blessed with two. This can't be real, she thought. No, I'm going to wake up soon and I'll still be talking to Bonnie. But I don't want to, let me sleep. I don't want this dream to end, it's too good._

_Soon she came back to reality and felt Stefan squeezing her hand. She heard Dr. Forbes talking to her, how many times has she asked that question? She couldn't tell. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine, just shocked," she said finding her voice. _

"_Good, everything looks fine here, I'll just clean you up and you're free to go," Dr. Forbes said cleaning the gel off her stomach._

_Elena and Stefan were sitting in the car after the appointment, just staring out the windows._

_We're going to have a baby. No, not baby, babies, plural. Whoa, their heads were spinning. It was insane. Now they have to convince Damon about this. On top of all of this, they forgot the Dr. Pepper._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Friday August 31st 2013 – 6 months 2 ½ weeks: 45"  
><strong>**10:43 am **

"_What about Ava Marie and Abigail Rose?" Elena called to Stefan from her place on the bed. She'd been put on bed-rest at six months and was restless. Now was the time to talk names. _

"_I don't like Ava and how do we know they're not both boys?" Stefan answered coming to sit next to her _

"_I'm not saying we don't, I just want to be prepared."_

"_Well we could…" _

"_No I want it to be a surprise, just like everything else."_

"_Okay, I have to respect that," Stefan leaned over and gave Elena a quick kiss on the cheek. "You'd better get ready. Caroline and Bonnie should be here soon."_

_God love them. They'd planed this big extravagant baby shower at the Grille, but when Elena had gone on bed-rest they had to switch gears. She has to admire Caroline's awesome party planning and Bonnie's determinism. Where would she be without them?_

"_Do I have to go? I like it here, just us four," she said dropping the book on her lap and wrapping her arms around Stefan. _

"_I do too, but you promised them."_

"_Ugh, I only like one of the promises I've made."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_The promise to love you with all of my heart." With that Elena leaned over for a deep kiss. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Soon, though, he felt a little nudge from her midsection. Elena pulled back. _

"_Did you feel that?" Elena questioned. She took his hands and placed them on her stomach. "It felt like crickets running across there!"_

"_Wow!" Stefan smiled and lowered his head. "Hi little one, it's daddy. I love you two. Please be nice to your mother." Elena had to laugh at that comment. The kicking continues for a little while. _

"_Aw, sorry to interrupt this family moment, but Witchy and Barbie are annoying me," Damon said from the doorway. "It's all baby this and baby that and 'Get your feet off the table, Damon', very annoying."_

"_Tell them I'll be down in a minute," Elena said getting up and head towards the bathroom._

"_Can you play nice for at least 10 minutes?" Stefan questioned his brother, pushing past him to go downstairs._

"_Nice? Why that's my middle name," Damon smirked and followed Stefan out of the room_

_Twenty minutes, later Elena waddled downstairs to see all of her friends and family there. Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Damon, Rose, the whole gang. Whoa Elena had to give it to Bonnie and Caroline. They could really throw a party. They should start a business, Elena thought._

"_There they are," she heard Caroline squeal. Soon Caroline was crushing her in a big hug. _

"_Ok Care, oxygen's good too," Elena choked out._

"_Oh, sorry," Caroline said sheepishly. She then bent down to talk to the stomach. "Hi there, it's your Aunty Caroline. Just remember, no matter what anybody says, I'm going to be your favorite," Caroline cooed, it also earned a few laughs._

"_Don't hog her Caroline," bonnie chirped from the couch._

"_Hi everyone," Elena said walking, really waddling, over to sit next to Bonnie. "Jeremy, Matt, how did these two convince you to come?" Elena asked_

"_For me it was either come or be bitched out for a month for watching football instead of coming here," Matt said grinning._

"_Watch your mouth!" Caroline shrieked putting her hands on either side of Elena's stomach._

"_Oops," Matt said not totally sincere._

"_Well for me, Bonnie was very convincing," Jeremy said _

"_Well I'm glad you both came," Elena said ending that part of the conversation. "Where are Stefan and Damon?"_

_Just then Jenna came through the door with a car seat and a two year old. She, like Caroline opted to adopt. Alaric came in behind with a large stack of presents._

"_Hey, sorry we're late, you'll soon understand," Jenna said winking at Elena._

"_No, I'm glad you made it. I would give you a hug but it'd take me about ten minutes to stand up." _

"_Okay good, since most of us are here we can open presents," Caroline said. You could tell she had the most energy._

"_Wait what about Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked._

"_Oh, right, Alaric will you go tell them to come downstairs," Caroline said winking. Elena just looked at her questioningly but let it go. It would be impossible to get her to spill. About a minute later Damon strutted in followed by Stefan. Stefan came and sat down next to Elena while Damon took a stand next to the liquor cabinet._

"_Okay presents!" Caroline shrieked. Elena just rolled her eyes and let her friend hand her gifts._

_After about fifty pacifiers, sixty burp rags, twenty blankets, and hundreds of onseies (she lost count after the third "favorite aunt" one) Stefan announced that he had a surprise. He asked that everyone fallow him upstairs. Elena was a little confused but she went along with it. They walked down the hall to the second to last bedroom and came to a stop. Stefan slowly opened the door to the new room. Elena slowly walked in and was flabbergasted._

"_Oh my goodness," Elena gasped._

_It was a nursery. A beautiful white and green nursery filled with all the furniture and toy they would need, times two. There were two beautiful cherry-wood cribs, and basinets with white eyelet skirt and canopy. It was so pretty. _

"_Wait it get better," Caroline and Bonnie said in sync. With that the group turned and went back downstairs. When they got there, Elena saw that Matt, Jeremy and Alaric had brought in swings and play pens. This was wonderful._

"_How did you manage to do this?" Elena said to really everyone. _

"_You know all those shopping excursion? They were really a distraction to get you out of the house so they could finish the nursery," Caroline said._

"_It was a good thing we planned this early," Bonnie spoke. "We weren't expecting you to go on bed-rest."_

"_This is all amazing." Elena felt herself crying, damn hormones. They always misinterpreted her emotions. This time they were happy tears. Tears of excitement and joy. This can't be real, this is just a dream. _

"_Elena what's wrong?" Stefan said putting his arms around her._

"_Nothing, that's just it nothing's wrong. There are no crazy ex-girlfriends, or vengeful vampires or even vampires hunting us. Since Tyler moved there've been no werewolves. Everything's perfect," Elena sobbed a little more in Stefan's chest then pushed back to face her friends. "Thank you guys so much, this means the world to me." Elena pulled everyone in for a group hug, kinda hard to do with an expanding belly._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thursday November 14 2013– 8 months 2 weeks: 61"  
><strong>**10:09 pm **

"_Are you nervous?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm also excited."_

"_Two week, only two weeks then we can meet them."_

"_Yeah, are you scared?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have you," Stefan breathed. "And I know that since we've been through so much, I know we can handle this"_

_Elena rolled over to face Stefan._

"_Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For everything, for protecting me, for marrying me for starting a family with me…for loving me. I love you Stefan."_

"_I wouldn't have done it with anyone else. You are everything to me, I love you Elena Salvatore."_

"_Mmmm…hearing that never gets old," Elena sighed._

_Stefan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Elena knew in that moment that she and her twins were protected, they were safe and sound._

**Friday November 15 2013****– 8 months 2 weeks 1 day: 61"  
>1:30 pm <strong>

_Elena was sitting on the couch when it happened. It's been happening all morning. A small cramp here a small cramp there but she just figured it was something she ate. But now as she sat down it got a slight bit worse. Elena thought maybe a nap would help._

**5:30 pm**

"_Ow!" Elena shrieked. The pain had only increased since earlier. _

_Oh no, Elena thought. No, no, no, two more weeks, not for another two more weeks. Stefan wasn't even here. He and Damon had left early this morning. She was at home by herself having contractions._

"_Ahh!" Elena tried to walk up the stairs to at least get her shoes. "Oh this is not going to work," Elena said to herself. _

_Just then she heard somebody enter the front door._

"_Hello, 'Lena, are you home? _

_Oh my God, Lexi! Thank God she got in town today!_

"_Yeah Lexi, upstairs." _

_There was a whoosh and Lexi was at the door._

"_Oh my, Elena are you okay?" _

"_No actually I need you to take me to the hospital."_

"_Oh my God are you…?"_

"_Yes and Stefan and Damon are gone. My contractions are about twenty minutes apart but we really need to go." Elena doubled over and cried in pain._

"_Okay, okay we're going," Lexi said helping Elena downstairs and out the door_

**10:01 pm**

"_OH MY GOD!" Elena screamed. The pain was unbearable and between the five hours they'd been here she only dilated three centimeters. Not enough to get an epidural. They did give her a little pain meds, though, they were barely helping._

"_Okay Elena we called Damon and they should be here in a little while," Caroline said walking into the room. Elena had Lexi call everyone when they left, Stefan being at the top of the list. _

"_Why did they have to leave, they should have stayed home, especially this close to the due date," Elena just leaned back and tried to take deep breaths._

"_Elena it's going to be okay," Caroline said very encouragingly, coming over to sit next to her. _

"_Really you should have let Bonnie do that spell on you, and then you'd see how it feels," Elena snapped. Caroline just slowly moved away from the very hormonal pregnant lady. _

"_I'm just gonna go check on the boys." With that she flew out the door to the waiting room._

"_Oh God, she thinks I hate her," Elena said with tears starting to form._

"_No she's just a little scared," Bonnie said to reassure her._

"_Yeah I mean we all kind of are," Lexi piped up._

"_I know I just wish Stefan was here."_

"_Trust me we all do," Bonnie said._

**Saturday November 16 2013  
><strong>**1:30 am**

"_Elena?"_

_Elena was groggy. After seeing how much pain she was in, one of the nurses had given her something to help her sleep. Now she was being woke up by an unseen voice. Unseen but familiar._

_Elena turned her head and all but jumped from the bed when she saw who it was._

"_Stefan! Thank goodness you're here."_

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

"_What took you so long?"_

"_Well Damon and I were all the way in Knoxville, Tennessee when we got the call. We drove as fast as we could. Traffic's horrible in Tennessee. That made Elena laugh._

"_I'm glad you're here. I love you Stefan."_

"_And I love you Elena."_

**3:30 am**

_Whatever spell Stefan holds seemed to work. Not two hours had passed before Miranda Bonnie Salvatore and Gabrielle Alexia Salvatore greeted the world with their wails. Now after everyone had left, the family of four lay in the room enjoying the peace and quiet. _

"_We did it," Stefan smiled at Elena. "Well you did mostly."_

"_The battle's only half over though," Elena said leaning over and resting her head on Stefan's shoulder. They sat that way for a while, each holding a baby, Miranda with Elena and Gabrielle with Stefan. It was perfectly quiet. Nothing was out to get then and they were safe._

**Two Days later: Monday November 18 2013**

"_So I was thinking…" Elena said coming down the stairs._

"_Oh no should I be worried?" Stefan mocked._

"_No, you should be terrified, always," Elena smirked. She walked around to sit down on the couch next to Stefan, setting the baby monitor on the table in the process. She gently leaned over and rested her head against his chest. _

"_Since we name the girls after our moms, Bonnie and Lexi, I think we should make Caroline and Jenna the godmothers."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah I think it would be good to honor them in a somewhat same fashion. I think it'd be great."_

"_Of course you would, you came up with it."_

"_Yep, so do you agree?"_

"_I agree."_

_Just then the baby monitor went crazy. It sounded like Gabrielle. Elena sighed and got up to check on her baby. Oh man, another eighteen years of this, she thought to herself. Deep down, she wouldn't have it any other way._

**END FLASHBACK**

_**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come moring light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok guys tell me what you think. Sorry for the slow updates. My life just turned upside down. School is hell and on top of that we just got temporary custody of my three nieces and a nephew. All under the age of six by the way. Anyway, as we speak I am writing chapter four. I'm going to try and have it up in a few hours. Please read and review. <strong>_


	4. Arms

_**Hey! See I told ya I'd have chapter four up soon! Okay so this is just a nice filler. It's shorter but still cute. Ok so enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights go to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, and Julie Plec. If I did own a hit TV series and a bestselling book I would not be on here.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Arms<strong>_

"Elena, where'd you go?"

Elena flashed back to modern day and realized what she'd been doing. She turned to see Stefan walking down the hall.

"Hey, there you are. Lexi's here and Jenna and Alaric just pulled up."

"Yeah sorry, I was just having a moment."

"S'okay, I can't believe it's been six years." Stefan said replying to her unspoken thought.

"I know, they're little miracles."

"Yeah and they're our miracles." Stefan pulled her into a deep kiss.

She'd made it. Elena Gilbert – Salvatore made it through vengeful ex's and plotting Originals. She'd made it through bumped heads and upset tummies. And she realized that everything happened for a reason and this was how it was supposed to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10:30 pm**

Birthday cake eaten and presents opened and non-claimable kids gone, Stefan and Elena were exhausted. After cleaning up the last bit of wrapping paper and plates, they made their way up to bed.

Elena walked over to get her pajamas and when she turned around she saw that Stefan had collapsed on the bed. Elena just turned and headed toward the bathroom.

A few minutes later she reappeared and saw that Stefan had changed and was under the covers. She came over and rested her head against his chest.

"Remind me again why we had kids?" Stefan questioned

"Because you can't say no to me," Elena said with a smile. "Plus you love every second of it."

"Yeah I guess, are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"The future."

Elena turned and propped herself on her elbows so she could look at him.

"No, I'm not nervous, know why? Because I have you, I have everything I've always wanted. I have amazing friends, an amazing career, and an amazing family. So I'm not nervous, in fact I'm anticipating the future. I want it to come."

"So are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Elena slowly started her reasoning. "Well as it turns out, Bonnie didn't read the spell very carefully. It seems that the spell she performed was a little more permanent than we thought."

"Elena what are you saying?" Stefan said sitting straight up and looking at his wife.

"Well remember back a few weeks ago when we took that trip up to the lake while Caroline watched the girls. Well it was a full moon, and part of the spell was that you had to conceive on a full moon…" She broke off mid-sentence. "Stefan are you okay?"

Stefan had gone into shock. Elena had decided to go ahead and spit it out even though Stefan had figured it out.

"Stefan, I'm pregnant, again." Elena relaxed but Stefan didn't.

It took a few minutes, but he finally relaxed and leaned back against the pillows.

"So I'm guessing you won't be turning for another nine months?"

"Well I don't think transition would be too good for the baby."

"You're pregnant," he repeated

"I'm pregnant," she echoed.

"Again."

"Again."

"Wow," Stefan sighed.

"You can say that again."

"Wow," he sighed again.

Elena chuckled, "are you happy?"

There was a short pause before he answered. "Yeah, I really am. This is a miracle!" Stefan turned to give Elena a kiss.

"Good because it's a little too late to back out now," Elena just smiled as he leaned over to give her another kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Monday November 18 2019**  
><strong>7:32 am<strong>

"Randa, Gabby hurry up. Daddy's taking you to school today," Elena called up the stairs. She could hear little pitter patter of feet upstairs and could only hope they were getting ready. She set their oatmeal on the table just as they came racing down the stairs.

"How many times have I told you, no racing on the stairs," Elena scolded

"We're sorry mommy," they said in a sheepish way that always melted her heart.

"It's okay babies just eat your oatmeal, you'll have to leave soon."

Elena went back to cleaning up the kitchen when she soon felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her.

"Stefan, not in front of the girls." She tried to pull away but the arms just got tighter.

"Wrong brother."

In that second she spun around to see Damon standing directly in front of her, signature smirk in place.

"God don't scare me like that." She swatted him away and went to clean up the girl's mess.

"Sorry you're just easy to scare," Damon said walking over to sit next to Gabby.

"Uncle Damon?" Miranda asked.

"Yes Randa-bear?"

"What happened to Auntie Rose?"

"Well she had to go home to see her family. She can't spend her whole time here now can she?"

"Oh okay," Miranda took that as a suitable answer.

Damon turned just to see Elena sigh and roll her eyes. He could tell she didn't like lying to them but it was to keep them safe. Besides, they didn't know if the girls were half vampire yet and they honestly didn't want to know. Right now they were alive and healthy. They didn't have to know that Rose had left to kill little bunnies for life. That was too cruel.

"Girls hurry up and finish so you can brush your teeth," Elena said in her motherly tone. The girls finished their oatmeal then ran (yes again) up the stairs. At the same time Stefan was descending the stairs.

"Morning," he said kissing Elena.

"Morning," she replied, "Are you going to pick up the girls after school?"

"Arg, no, I forgot I have a meeting with the publisher today."

"It's okay; I think my meeting with my editor is at twelve so I should be done by 2:30."

"Okay good," Stefan said then turned around and yelled for the girls to come. "Okay bye, I promise I won't be late for dinner."

"Ok we'll talk later about other things," Elena leaned up to kiss Stefan goodbye. Right on cue the girls came down and ran to give Elena and Damon a hug goodbye.

"Bye be good for the teacher, love you," Elena called. Once everyone had left, she finally relaxed in a chair at the table.

"Wow you guys are such a family," Damon snickered. Elena had almost forgotten he was in the room.

"Shut up! You're just jealous," she yelled throwing a balled up napkin at his head. He artfully dodged it but still…

"No it's weird, like were living in a parallel universe or something."

"Yeah I guess it kinda does." Elena pondered this for a second. "But if it is, I don't want to go back. I like it here." She smiled and got up to do her own work.

Damon watched as she left and chuckled to himself, "Yeah, I like it here too."

_**You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for<br>You to let me go  
>You put your arms around me<br>And I'm Home**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So tell me what you think! You'll get to meet the conflict in the next chapter! Please read and review! Also who else will cry if Stefan and Elena don't get back together by the end of the season! I know I will! <strong>_


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so so so SORRY for the lack of updates! My world has been crazy hectic! Between school and extra-curricular activities and a horrible case of writers block! UGH! Bear with me on this. I know where this story is going. It's just gonna take a while. The next update should be up within the next few weeks. I promise! Scouts honor!


End file.
